


Racing 198x style

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [14]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Gen, class of 198x style, mention of CIB and Suptic from SP7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: a car race with cosplay ?





	Racing 198x style

“JAAMES !” Aleks shouts from his car.

He’s parked right at James’ door but the man isn’t here yet. They’re going to be late for the race, goddamnit ! Aleks spent too many on it to be late ! He knew he should have asked Brett instead of James, his partner in crime doesn’t appreciate a good street race.

It’s not easy to sign into a street race down here, he had to make a deal with the Suptic dude to get a sweet racing car with a discount, then had to think how to custom the car (thanks to Joe, Trevor, Lindsey, Asher and Jakob for the worst stickers and paint ever created, thanks to Brett for the kitch accessories) and then he had to find an outfit to match the monster car they created !

He decided to be a loser from the eighties, the neon colors, the american loose pant, the glasses, even a wig (he really went deep into the lore for this) and when he asked James to be his co-pilot (because Brett said he was busy somewhere else, honestly) the dude accepted but seemed a bit reluctant about the dress up part.

And now Aleks is waiting ! He really doesn’t want to go alone, it’s not fun and James can really add a lot of good vibes.

“Come on, duude !” Aleks uses the car horn and he hears James shouts from inside his house.

The man finaly comes out and…Well, it’s not what he expected. James wanted freedom for the outfit even if Aleks wanted it to be a good duo, and it’s not bad. Unexpected that’s for sure, but not bad.  
“What are you dressed up like ?” is all Aleks manages to say while laughing at the figure of his friend.

James is wearing round glasses, a pink wig with a sweet pink ribbon on it, pink shoes, a little blue jean skirt, stripe shirt…so many details he must have spend too much time on.

“Don’t laugh you asshole, you wanted the eighties” James is embarassed, he locked his door quickly to avoid the neighbors and ran to the car.

“Yeah but…Nah, that’s perfect, let’s go !”

They are too late for him to be picky right now, so he drives fast to the meeting point. He looks at James when the guy hang two pink fluffy dices at the mirror. James feels the need to explain himself :

“Now it has my touch,” he says with a small and soft laugh “I’m Amanda, you are ?”

Oh yeah, they needed names. Aleks thinks, while tapping his fingers on the wheel to the beat of the random “best 80s songs” CD he bought for the occasion.

“Uh, I’m…Sam, Sam Cool Bean !” He does a thing with his hands like the most cheesiest person ever and James is unimpressed.

“Really ?” James breaks character a second and then goes back into it, even with the little unimpressed tone “What’s our duo name, champ ?”

Aleks doesn’t know, he really just invented the Sam Cool Bean’s part so he’s okay with “the Cool Beans”. He’s about to say it but stops when he realizes that James is in pink tights.

“Dude, pink tights ?” is all he can say at that moment, and the mean look of James (even behind glasses) makes him stop laughing.

“Don’t be mean to me, I’ll call my boyfriend.” it’s really not the tone of James, it’s all Amanda, whoever she is. James is so extra sometimes.

“Oh, you have a boyfriend ? Nevermind then. I wanted the duo to be "The cool Beans”“ Aleks feels so tacky with his voice but he starts loving it.

James (Amanda) is about to say something when a car behind them honks and drives past. It’s another racing car, and the people inside are…

"Brett ?! Trevor ? What the fuck, they stole our theme !”

Trevor looks really cool in his wig but he looks uncomfortable, a tight smile on his lips is maybe a call for help or a way to say he likes it but…Well, Brett… Brett looks terrifying, even if it’s just because he looks like he’s ready to murder someone.

They are too quickly ahead so the duo Sam and Amanda can’t really look at the outfit, but they are more ready than anything ! The meeting point is right here and all the cars are waiting.

They are asked to get out their vehicle to show themselves, a little presentation of some sort. It’s like a show with a race, there’s even a little crowd, the Suptic guy and his strange friend with a mustache is here too.

James and Aleks stand in front of their car, waiting their turn. They are nervous but still smiling, Aleks even forgot they did not agreed on a duo name. Every duo is like a little story you can make for them, outfits, names, you can bet on them too !

When it’s Brett and Trevor’s turn, the poor Trevor gives the mic to Brett who seems so angry it’s even funnier. Aleks and James have no idea what his personna is but it’s awesome.

“Hey, fuckers, I’m Hannah, this is Mike and we’re the Mall kids. We’re going to bash your heads off.” is all he says before dropping the mic.

The crowd is on fire, Brett slaps his torso for them to scream harder, even showing his metal band T-shirt while Trevor stands awkwardly to his side. Then, the mic goes to Aleks, but James takes it from his hands and takes a step.

“Hi everyone, I’m Amanda, and this is Sam, we are the Cool Beans, you guys better cheer for us because we’re obviously going to win.” He even does a little move with his skirt and his hand, making the crowd a little louder. Aleks bows to the mic James still holds and continues.

“Seriously guys, if we win the first place I’m gonna kiss Amanda.”

James pushes Aleks and takes the mic all by himself again.

“Uh, I don’t think so, I have a boyfriend,” is all he says.

“We’ll see at the end of the race.” Another finger cheesy move that marks the end of their presentation.

They know they have a low chance to win, just because the Suptic guy has his own car he trained with and he’s a winner of many races anyways. When the presentations end, they are invited to go back in their car and get ready.

“Cool beans all the way, baby !” Aleks screams before the fast cars are unleashed in the city.


End file.
